Electric vehicles (EV) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV) use a rechargeable energy storage system (ESS) to deliver electrical power to one or more permanent magnet/induction-type drive motors. The motors alternately draw power from and deliver power to the ESS as needed. Other major electrical components of an EV and PHEV powertrain are a traction power inverter module, a DC/DC converter, and a high-voltage on-board battery charging module. The battery charging module is plugged into a standard 120VAC or 220VAC power outlet to recharge the ESS when the vehicle is not running.